


Reggie: The Dancing, uh, King

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Dancing, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reggie lives out his cowboy dream, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Reggie has been acting weirdly secretive lately. He would be late to dates and rehearsals, always looking exhausted when he does show up. He would come armed with apologizes and reasons why he was late.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Reggie: The Dancing, uh, King

**Author's Note:**

> This... I have no idea what this is. I was watching dance videos on YouTube last night and, of course, I'm incapable of doing anything without relating it back to this show. The video that inspired this fic is called "Pixar Homecoming Assembly". You honestly may have already seen it, it was popular a few years ago. 
> 
> This is entirely self indulgent but I hope you enjoy!

Alex knows he tends to overthink and always assumes the worst in every situation. Nine times out of ten he’s wrong and once again let his anxiety get to him but, sometimes, there’s that one chance he might be right. 

He really hopes he isn’t right. 

Reggie has been acting weirdly secretive lately. He would be late to dates and rehearsals, always looking exhausted when he does show up. He would come armed with apologizes and reasons why he was late. So far Alex’s favorite one was that he got caught up vacuuming his room. 

At first he and Luke brushed it off. Sure it was upsetting but they know Reggie would deliberately be late to such important things. It’s not like date night was life or death; neither was rehearsal (just don’t tell Luke he said that). Reggie would always win them over with his smile, being endorenly clumsy as always in his rush to settle in. His lateness would be forgotten about until the next time, Reggie erasing both their minds with kisses and soft touches. 

In the two years he, Luke and Reggie have been dating they never once had to deal with one of them keeping secrets. They were all very up front about it when they first got together, that it’s gonna be hard but so worth it if they just stay honest with each other. And they have been. It was bumpy at first, Luke tending to overshare the smallest amount and Alex not knowing if what he wanted to share would count as part of their agreement. Reggie had been the most bottled. It had taken a month or so to find their rhythm, Reggie slowly getting used to having the two of them at more than a friendship level. 

Honestly Alex probably wouldn’t even have thought much about it if Luke hadn’t brought it up, as well as Julie and Bobby. Their two best friends (and bandmates) made a comment in passing about Reggie seeming a bit flaky lately. They were waiting for said bassist to show so they could start rehearsing. Luke was tuning his guitar looking unbothered. If Alex hadn’t been his best friend since diapers, and  _ also _ wasn’t his caring boyfriend, he wouldn’t think much of it. But Luke was strumming a bit too hard, his shoulders growing tense and a frown slowly making its way onto his face. 

“Do you think things at home are okay?” Bobby asked, looking worried. “I know you three have rules about communication within your relationship, and you don’t gotta tell us anything, but is there a problem at home?” 

Alex had thought the same thing at first. When the fighting at home had first gotten bad Reggie was exhausted all the time. He was late and unable to focus more so than usual. He started flinching at loud sounds and protecting his face when one of them would shout just a little too loudly. 

He hadn’t seen any of that in his boyfriend lately. 

“It’s a different kind of exhausted,” Alex answered after mulling it over. “He’s still buzzing with energy when he’s here and the smile never leaves his face. Even when Flynn arrived mid scream he didn’t react badly. He  _ laughed _ .” 

“He hasn’t said anything about things at home,” Luke added on, his hands stilling on his guitar. “It must be something else.” 

Julie rolled her eyes, sprawling out more on the couch, “You guys are overthinking. I’m sure Reggie’s fine and whatever he’s up too is nothing bad. This is Reggie we’re talking about.  _ Reggie _ .” 

Okay, she had a point. 

The conversation was quickly dropped, the topic of said conversation arriving in a flurry of kisses and hugs a few minutes later. Alex didn’t like how the dark circles under Reggie’s eyes were getting a little bit more prominent. His hair was a little wet but he couldn’t tell if it was from sweat or not. The smile was still on his face despite it all. The Reggie that shows up when the fighting gets bad is the exact opposite of the literal embodiment of sunshine that’s in front of him. 

If Alex kisses Reggie a little bit longer, holds his waist a little tighter, neither of his boyfriends mentions it. 

* * *

Alex had every intention of dropping the Reggie issue that isn’t an issue. 

Luke had made a really good point about how they should  _ trust _ their boyfriend. Alex had immediately felt like shit for thinking that Reggie would be up to anything that would hurt their relationship but Luke was quick to reassure him. Once his mind latched onto an idea it was impossible to let go of it. 

He was on his way to meet up with Willie outside school when he heard a familiar laugh come from the gym. Alex stopped in his tracks, walking backwards until he was standing in front of the opened gym doors, watching as Reggie danced with Flynn around the room. Nick was standing off to the side, his face growing red from laughing. Carrie and Kayla were sitting on the bleachers, cheering them on. 

What the heck? 

Alex wasn’t exactly sure what he was watching. Of course - _ of course! _ \- Reggie was allowed to have friends outside of the band; not that he needed any of their blessings that is! Flynn was Julie’s best friend anway. Nick, Carrie and Kayla were new members of their group but Alex loved them just as much. He just wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. It seems like this isn’t the first time a… hang out like this has happened. Was this why Reggie was always late and looked so tired all the time? Alex frowned. Why didn’t he just tell them he was hanging out with the others? 

Alex left the school more confused than ever, a million questions running through his brain. He couldn’t pay an ounce of attention to the new skateboard trick Willie wanted to show him. Lucky for him, his friend was heaven sent and didn’t pry when their hang up was cut short. Alex was working himself into a panic. He needs Luke. Or Reggie. Preferably both. 

The moment he was in Luke’s arms on the pullout in Julie’s garage he felt instantly better. He was missing their other boyfriend, whose whereabouts were unknown. Alex knew he couldn’t be at school anymore, seeing that the building would have to be locked and closed for the night. It was going on eight o’clock. He was probably at home. Alex almost reached for his phone and called him. 

Almost. 

“I saw something… odd today,” Alex said instead. 

“Oh?” Luke prompted.

“Reggie was dancing with Flynn. Nick, Carrie and Kayla were also there,” Alex swallowed. “I know there’s nothing to worry about there. Flynn and Carrie are lesbians, Kayla has a boyfriend and Nick is crushing on someone else. Plus Reggie is  _ our _ boyfriend and I know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt us or whatever but why didn’t he tell us he was hanging out with the others? Why does he keep dodging our questions and being…  _ weird  _ about everything?” 

Luke was quiet for a moment, sighing before he spoke. His words were muffled by Alex’s hair, “I don’t know. Sometimes I wish I could read minds just so I could understand better, y’know? We both know that Reg isn’t doing anything horrible behind our backs. We trust him and he trusts us.” 

“I know,  _ I know _ . I… I feel horrible for even thinking such a thing, even for the smallest amount of time, I just don’t understand the secrets?” Alex was giving himself a headache. 

“Do you remember when we first met Reggie, back in elementary school?” Luke asked, only continuing when Alex hummed. “Remember how it took us forever to pry the smallest amount of information out of him? How he got super nervous and… and scared when he mentioned that he made friends with Bobby?” 

“He thought we would be mad that he made another friend outside us,” Alex mumbled. He understood what Luke was getting at but it wasn’t much help, “But we’re all friends. He’s hanging out with people who we also hang out with.” 

“Alex,” Luke said gently. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at him. His cheek was squished against his shoulder. It was adorable, “Think about it for a second. How often does Reggie spend time apart from us? I know I go off and write with Julie, and you hang out with Willie but he shows up eventually. I don’t think he’s ever  _ really _ had a chance to be around other friends without us.” 

“When you put it that way we sounded terribly codependent on each other. That can’t be healthy.” 

“Hey, I’m in a perfectly healthy relationship!” Luke chuckled, “Reggie… he’s just finding his footing. We know that he knows we won’t be upset about him hanging out with others but his mind won’t really let him really understand it until he hears it. Just be patient babe. He’ll tell us soon.” 

Their conversation was cut off by the studio doors opening and closing. Footsteps made their way over to the pullout, the sound of a jacket being taken off filled the room before someone climbed in and made themselves comfortable on top of Alex.

“Hey,” Reggie mumbled, resting his cheek against Alex’s sternum, “Whatcha talking about?” 

“Nothing important,” Luke answered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Reggie’s head. 

Reggie hummed and Alex wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. It hurt, only the smallest bit, that Reg could still be so insecure around them. Even if they weren’t dating it wouldn’t matter if they made friends outside them. He just wants his boyfriends to be happy. He almost wants to dance and laugh loudly with Reggie like he did with Flynn. 

“You guys are gonna go to the homecoming pep rally next week right?” Reggie asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“We were thinking about ditching,” Alex said. “Bobby mentioned getting milkshakes and feeding seagulls and something about surfing.” 

Reggie’s breath hitched, causing Alex to wrap his arms around him. He shared a look with Luke, who noticed it took. Luke brought a hand up and weaved it into Reggie’s hair, “Or we could go. Isn’t the dance team performing?” 

“The dance team that’s made up with most of our friends,” Alex laughed. “How about we stay till they go on and then we’ll ditch?” 

“That sounds good,” Reggie nodded, propping his chin on Alex’s chest. “I wanna be chased by seagulls and then saved by Luke.” 

“That’s just a weekly occurrence by now but I’ll gladly be your knight in shining armor,” Luke smiled. 

“More like knight in cut off tank tops,” Reggie  _ giggled _ and Alex almost passed out from how fucking adorable his boyfriend is. 

Luke raised an eyebrow, “You got something against my tanks?” 

Reggie shook his head, “Not at all. I love them almost as much as I love you.” 

Again, so fucking adorable. 

“I love you too, you dork,” Luke grinned. 

Alex let himself relax as Reggie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips. This is what he was missing. Just laying down and relaxing with his boyfriends. He smiled to himself as Luke’s hand came up to cup Reggie’s cheek. Alex reached up, running his fingers across Reggie’s jaw and to the back of his head, playing with his hair. 

The two parted, Luke pressing another quick kiss before settling back down on the pullout, an arm wrapping around Reggie and Alex. Reggie moved to kiss Alex, mumbling  _ I love you _ between chaste kisses before resting his cheek back against Alex’s chest, who felt like said chest was gonna explode with happiness. There’s nothing he loved more than the sight of Reggie and Luke’s kiss swollen lips. 

In that moment, wrapped up with two of his most favorite people, all of Alex’s worries and anxieties disappeared. Luke was probably right about Reggie needing to find the right time to mention his new hang outs and when he does Alex will be the first to reassure him that it’s okay. They’ll just need to work on his time management so he isn’t late anymore. 

Alex spelt so fucking well. 

* * *

The week leading up to the pep rally Reggie wasn’t around as much. When he was around he was a ball of nerves, giving Alex a run for his money. Alex and Luke did their best to comfort their boyfriend but it was hard to do that when they had no idea what the problem was. 

“You’ll see,” Reggie said one night after they brought him down from the brink of an attack, “I’ll show you soon. I’m sorry I haven’t been around much the past couple days.”

Luke was quick to reassure Reggie, peppering his face with kisses before putting on one of the newer Star Wars movies. It really didn’t help Alex’s confusion. It was cryptic and vague as hell. At least they know it’s not a home issue. It’s just a Reggie being, well, secretive and MIA more than usually issue. He would ask Flynn if she knew anything but she was busy with the dance team. Not only was she a member but she was also in charge of costumes. Last he had heard she was having trouble finding a few items. 

So Alex just kept being the attentive and loving boyfriend that he always was while trying not to overstep and demand answers from Reggie. If he feels cornered he won’t say anything and think everyone’s mad at him. He would like to avoid any confrontation. It seems like it’s the pep rally that’s making Reggie nervous and Alex really isn’t sure what to do about it. 

He vented the issue to Julie, who is their saving grace more times than not. She listened without interrupting and didn’t judge him at all. She was kind with her advice and followed it up with amazing hugs. Luke doesn’t seem that bothered by Reggie’s weird behavior, trusting their boyfriend to tell them when he’s ready. Alex should trust him -  _ he does trust them _ \- but he also knows how Reggie can get stuck in his own head. 

“Maybe wait to see what happens at the pep rally,” Julie suggested. “If he’s still acting off after it then talk to him.” 

And that solid and sound advice led him to where he was now: in the bleachers with Julie, Bobby and Luke while wondering where the hell Reggie was. 

He shared a confused look with Luke, grabbing his hand and holding tight when Ms. Harrison’s voice sounded over the gym announcing the dance team. Alex eyed the… giant toy box that was towards the back of the gym. Reggie was very adamant about them going to this stupid pep rally and he was no where to be seen. Alex was gonna lecture the hell out of him once their friends had performed. Not even the fun decorations of different Disney and Pixar films around the gym could distract him. He needs to find his boyfriend. 

The theme for Toy Story started playing throughout the gym, Nick skipping in wearing a cowboy hat and hugging Buzz and Woody dolls to his chest. Alex had to smile. Toy Story was always one of his favorites, Woody being his favorite. Luke had laughed when Nick dropped the two dolls into the giant handmade toy box and skipped back off the floor. 

“This is gonna be good,” Julie smiled. Alex looked at her suspiciously. He didn’t trust her tone. 

Woody’s Roundup started playing and people popped out of the toy box dressed as Woody and Jessie. Alex paused, squinting to get a better look at the boy who was playing Woody. He knows what face anyway, the cowboy boots alone were a dead give away. Reggie always wanted to wear them but never had the perfect occasion for them. 

Playing a cowboy in a school dance performance was apparently the perfect occasion. 

“What the fuck,” Luke gasped, most likely just noticing that that’s their boyfriend down there. 

Julie cackled from Bobby’s other side, Bobby who looked just as smug. These two idiots knew about it and played stupid the entire time. Alex would glare at them but that would involve taking his eyes off his boyfriend longer than needed. 

Flynn was dressed as Jessie, easily dancing along with Reggie. They were all smiles and Alex suddenly remembers that day after school in the gym. Reggie and Flynn were doing this exact dance. Come to think of it, everyone he saw in the gym that day was part of the dance team. He felt like an idiot for not connecting the two. 

Bobby had often dared Reggie to join the school's dance team ever since they arrived at the studio and saw Reggie dancing around the room by himself and he was  _ good _ .

Carrie as Bo Peep (Alex snorted at the sight) appeared as Reggie and Flynn finished their dancing. Alex was at a loss for words watching Reg dance with their friends. He flushed a bit, glaring when  _ Endless Love _ finished playing, the cowboy hat coming off to cover Reggie and Carrie’s faces as they leaned in. 

He had never been happier to see Willie appear, dressed as Buzz Lightyear not less. Alex cheered along with the rest of his fellow peers, Luke laughing along with them. He spared a glance over at him, his eyes wide and smile almost taking up his entire face as he watched what was happening. 

It also accrued to him that Willie also knew about Reggie being in this number and went along with it just like Julie and Bobby. 

His friends were terrible but they were also the greatest people. 

Julie stood up and cheered when Kayla and the other members of Dirty Candy came from the toy box as the Incredibles. Their friends were so cool. 

Alex felt light headed the entire time, eyes not able to leave Reggie. He tried to watch their other friends as they danced but Reggie had his full attention. Maybe it was a little biased but whatever. Sue him. It was only when all the characters were introduced, and Nick as Andy came and went, that the real dancing happened. 

He never really saw the appeal of dancing. In movies a lot of the seduction happened in clubs as people made eye contact as they dance but he suddenly understood. Not that he was thinking anything weird at a school pep rally. No. He’s just seeing another side of Reggie and he’ll definitely be smothering his boyfriend in kisses later. 

Watching Reggie dance front and center of the group with Nick, smiling and looking like he was having the time of his life did something to Alex’s heart. It was so nice to see him so carefree and not a trace of nerves on his face. It was a drastic change from the Reggie that was a ball of anxiety this past week.

Also, Alex discovered that he had a thing for cowboys. Well, Reggie as a cowboy. 

* * *

Luke saw Reggie before Alex did when they left their seats and went to find their boyfriend. Bobby had ventured off to find Carrie and Julie had gone to find Flynn. They were gonna meet up at the beach later, Reggie still wanted to feed seagulls and then hide in Luke’s arms. Plus Nick and Bobby were gonna teach Alex how to surf, which will go horribly wrong, so naturally all their friends wanted to be there to watch. 

“Reg!” Luke yelled, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, lifting him in the air as he hugged them, “You were fantastic!” 

Alex watched Reggie’s face go red, smiling to himself as he took in Reggie in his Woody get up. 

“Howdy partner,” Reggie said in the  _ worst _ country accent as he tipped his hat. 

“Howdy sheriff,” Alex chuckled as he gave Reggie a hug of his own, “You were amazing.” 

“Thanks,” Reggie mumbled into his shoulder.

Alex took a step back but kept his hands on Reggie’s arms, “Is this why you’ve been acting so weird these past couple weeks? Like, super secretive and being late?” 

Reggie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Yeah. I’m sorry babe. I wanted to tell you but the girls thought that it would be better to surprise you both.” 

“I was definitely surprised,” Alex nodded, reaching up to fix the bandana that was around Reggie’s neck, “This looks good on you.” 

Reggie blushing is something that Alex will  _ never _ get tired of seeing. He was saved from answering by their friends coming over and joining them. Willie had ditched the space helmet and wings, Julie wearing both items. Bobby had acquired Flynn’s cowgirl hat. He sauntered up to Reggie and gave him a wink, throwing an arm over his shoulder. 

“There’s my sheriff,” Bobby’s country accent was worse than Reggie’s. Alex groaned, “That was some darn tootin good dancing.” 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Reggie laughed, pushing Bobby away and took off his hat. 

Alex didn’t have time to try to stop him from putting the cowboy hat on his head, Luke snorting at the sight. It wasn’t like he had much room to talk though, Carrie had put Bo Peeps bonnet on his head. 

“Let’s get out of here before any teachers catch us ditching,” Willie said, leading the group towards the side door. 

Reggie jumped on Luke’s back, smiling back at Alex before Luke  _ neighed like a horse  _ and took off running. He trailed the sounds of Reggie’s laughter out the door, Julie and Flynn coming up on either side of him. 

“I just want you to know that I hate you both for keeping this from me but also love you both for keeping this from me,” Alex linked his arms with theirs, keeping an eye on his boyfriends in case one of them gets hurt. 

“He was super excited to show off,” Flynn said, “Nick was the one that was able to convince him into going to the first meeting. He was so freaking good that we had to make him front and center.” 

Julie nodded, “It sucked keeping it from you, especially once I saw how concerned you were getting. Flynn only told Bobby and I because we kept asking her if Reg was okay. Bobby was gearing up to storm Reggie’s house just to make sure.” 

“Yeah, best to avoid that shit show if necessary,” Alex agreed. Bobby was very proactive of those he cares about, meaning that he acts first and asks questions later. 

Luke had stopped his running, Reggie now off his back and walking besides him instead. Their hands were clasped in between them, swaying as Luke looked at Reggie with such a fond look. 

“Oh, and Flynn?” Alex said. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for making Reggie a cowboy. It suits him  _ so well _ .” 

A laugh, “ _ Gross _ but you’re welcome.” 


End file.
